Hurt me, I'll always be back
by Black and Green
Summary: .'One life is better losing then two,' she said, a sad smile on her face. Tears stained the corners of her eyes, and all she could do was smile.
1. Jump for the two

Alright, here is the intro to one of my stories. This is only the introduction (that's why it's so short) but enjoy and I'll start the next one as soon as possible

* * *

The bright sun moved through the clouds as morning broke through. I stood there, on the rooftop of the hospital, watching. 'It can't end like this!' I thought. 'They'll kill each other!'

I watched as Sasuke took the sheet, which had contained Naruto and punch it through and through. 'Naruto...' I thought as I gripped my hands together and then covered my eyes. I looked again and saw Naruto coming from the sheet and kick Sasuke, sending him into the air.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Naruto yelled as he took off the sheet and jumped to the gates. Sasuke then flipped and ended on the other side of gate, gripping it. They both jumped and in the air, began to kick and punch as much as they could.

'Stop!' I thought.

Suddenly, Sasuke gave Naruto a kick and Naruto landed on the ground by his feet, Sasuke following. They both panted as they stood still for a moment. Then, Naruto performed some hand seals, making me clasp my hands together again.

"Tajyuu! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" he yelled. Suddenly, many Narutos began to appear surrounding Sasuke. My eyes widened.

'Don't! Please!'

They all jumped and ran towards Sasuke, ready to strike. I could not bare to watch. I could not move from my spot and stop him.

'Don't do this!'

Sasuke moved quickly and kicked the first bushin. Then he moved his leg a little and made a spin. Faster, he grabbed one Naruto clone and hurled it to another. He ducked an attack and punched the clone. He punched another quickly but was not fast enough as a couple of clones jumped on him. He grabbed the one that was on his back and hurled it to the others. He did a flip kick with one hand and then moved to the next hand, getting ride of even more clones. He then did another spin and kicked from the back, knocking one Naruto into the other, causing them to disappear. One by one the clones disappeared.

Then he finally kicked two with his feet, hands on the ground holding himself up. Two Narutos began to slide his way and all he did was watch.

"U"

"Zu"

"Ma"

"Ki!"

The two Narutos kicked him up and he was sent flying, arms together. Another Naruto jumped up and came above him as Sasuke began to make seals.

"Naruto Rendan!"

The Naruto tried to kick Sasuke but Sasuke turned and blocked the attack, his piercing sharingun glaring. Naruto winced.

Then, Naruto realized one of the seals that Sasuke performed. 'The seal of the tiger?'

Sasuke took in a deep breath as he looked down, sending his attack to the ground.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He yelled as fire made it's way out of his mouth and onto the ground. Clouds of smoke disappeared as the fire burned.

"Naruto?.!" I yelled, surprised and worried. Suddenly, Sasuke's expression changed to a hint of surprise. As the fire cleared, two Narutos were seen, holding a ball of white and partly blue.

'What the...? What type of Jutsu is that..?'

The clone Naruto disappeared as the real Naruto held the ball of white and partly blue, glaring at Sasuke.

'Shit!'

Sasuke then gripped one of his hands as it powered white light. The white light slowly became thunder-like in his hands.

"Chidori!"

'Stop it...'

"I'll defiantly win!" Naruto yelled as he brought his hand up.

"Don't be so confident!" Sasuke yelled, bending his chidori hand down.

"Stop you two," I whispered. All they did was ignore me in return, glaring at each other. "STOP IT!"

As my feet moved on their own accord, I jumped, moving between them. I could not get them hurt. I did not want them to die. I ran as could, my eyes tightly shut.

"Stop it!"

'Shit.'

'I can't!'

Then, without knowing, I felt a pain hit me and all went black.

* * *

What did you think? Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. My goal, my survival

Yeah so, here is the next chapter for Hurt me, I'll always be back. I would like to thank you all for the reviews and hope you like this chapter as well.

"Blah" Sayings.

'Blah.' Thoughts.

* * *

Recap

As my feet moved on their own accord, I jumped, moving between them. I could not get them hurt. I did not want them to die. I ran as could, my eyes tightly shut.

"Stop it!"

'Shit.'

'I can't!'

Then, without knowing, I felt a pain hit me and all went black.

End recap

* * *

Pain. I felt pain erupt throughout my whole system. My skin burned and I felt my insides sting. I could not scream in pain for it felt as if my throat was ripped out. All I could see was black as my body crumbled to the floor.

* * *

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he ran to his teammate. His eyes were wide as he stared at her body, scarred and bloodied. Sasuke stared at her, eyes wide in shock. What was she thinking? 

Her body was bleeding from one side to the other, making a pool of red surround her. There were cuts and gashes on her arms and face, her legs scarred. The biggest mark of all was the gash that went from her stomach to the middle of her chest.

The door to the roof slammed open, only to reveal a blonde women with brown eyes. She stared for a second and her eyes slowly widened.

"Shizune!" she called. "This is an emergency! Get here now!" All she could do was stare at the pink haired girl's body, her own body feeling woozy from all the red blood.

"What is it, Tsunade..." before she could finish her question she saw the body and let out a scream. "Get a medical bed now!"

People rushed to the roof, a carry-on (I don't know what it's called) bed with them. They gently picked Sakura up, making sure not to make her wounds bleed more.

"We need to stop her wounds from bleeding," Shizune instructed. "Get the best medical-nins in the emergency room immediately!" Shizune turned to Tsunade, who began to shake as she stared at the puddle of blood. "Are you alright, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"What happened here?" Tsunade asked. She turned her head to Sasuke. "Why are out of bed? Explain this. NOW!"

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, putting a hand on the blonde women's shoulder. "Calm down."

"What have you done?.!" Tsunade yelled. "You nearly killed a teammate of yours! By the looks of the damage, there will be hardly a chance she will survive at all!"

Naruto and Sasuke picked their heads up, shocked by her words.

"Sakura...dead...?" Naruto murmured. Tsunade let out a brief nod before she turned.

"Be lucky if she does survive," Tsunade said and closed the door behind herself, Shizune following.

Sasuke and Naruto stood absolutely still, as if time had stopped. 'Sakura...die?' Naruto thought as he stared down at the ground. 'Why did she have to get in the way?' Sasuke thought.

"Teme," Naruto said as he picked up his head, earning the attention of his teammate. "We have to see Sakura... She could be... she could die."

Sasuke did not nod but he walked towards the door. It only took Naruto a second to know his answer and soon he followed Sasuke down the stairs. The two walked through Sasuke's room and then Lee's. Their eyes locked on the emergency room, the lights growing bright.

A nurse walked up to the two and gave a questioning look.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"How is Sakura?" Naruto asked. The nurse rose a brow.

"Who?" she asked.

"Haruno Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "She is in the emergency room right now and I want to know how she is doing!"

"Please calm down, sir," the nurse said. "As for Sakura, I do not know yet. Patients in the emergency room are usually in surgery or seriously injured. Only after she is let out of the emergency room can I know how she is feeling. In the mean time, why don't you just sit down and relax?"

Naruto clenched and unclenched his hand and shook his head.

"Thanks but I'll stand and wait," he muttered. The nurse nodded and soon walked away. "Sakura..."

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered. "You don't have to worry."

"DON'T HAVE TO WORRY?.!" Naruto yelled. "SAKURA IS IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM BECAUSE OF US! SHE COULD HAVE DIED! AND YET YOU DON'T CARE! YOUR RATHER HAPPY THAT SHE'S GOING TO DIE BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT SHE IS WEAK AND ANNOYING!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed.

"Why should I?!" Naruto yelled. "Am I right? Do you hate her that much?! She's only a burden to you, right?! Am I right?"

"I said shut up!" Sasuke said, his voice getting higher.

"Excuse me," the two heard and turned their heads. A young woman with green eyes and brown hair looked at the two. "Is Sakura here?"

"Sakura is in the emergency room," Naruto answered. "Who are you?"

"I am Sakura's mother," the woman replied. "I was just informed of what happened and rushed in as fast as I can...please, tell me, what happened to my daughter."

"Sakura was," Naruto stopped and bit her lower lip. "She was hit by two powerful attacks. One was the Rasengan..."

"The other was chidori," Sasuke said, finishing Naruto's sentence.

"How did this happen?" She asked, her voice unchanging. "How was she hit by the two attacks?"

"It was our fault," Naruto said. "We were fighting and as it continued, Sakura stepped in the way to protect us."

"I see," she said, her head moving down. It was a strange sight. Was she supposed to cry? Wasn't she supposed to beg for Sakura to live? Wasn't she supposed to hate Sasuke and Naruto for hurting her child? Instead of all those choices, a sick smirk appeared on her face, but it was replaced again with an emotionless mask. "Then I suppose I shall wait. Then, I'll have a comfortable talk with her."

Sasuke rose a brow at her. 'Is this how Sakura's mother acts?' he thought. 'Isn't she supposed to cry or yell? Why is she just standing there, as if it's an okay thing to see Sakura hurt?'

A minute later, a doctor came out of the room, his outfit stained with blood. Naruto first shuddered but then ran to the doctor.

"What happened to Sakura?.!" he asked, his eyes filled with worry. The doctor could only sigh in return and look at Naruto.

"She's barely alive," he stated. "We managed to stop some of the bleeding but she has lost a lot of blood. There are some scars and wounds that we need Tsunade to heal but for now, this is the best we could do. Right now, their trying to stitch up some wounds...but for some reason, we found some that are not fresh but still opened, as if they were carelessly treated. Either way, I am not quite sure how she will end up."

"Thank you for the information," Naruto said. The doctor nodded and walked away. Naruto frowned and looked down at his hands, feeling guilty. He looked at Sasuke, and found him looking as cool as if nothing had ever happened. "This is how you react to this, eh?" Naruto said, a glare set on his eyes. Sasuke looked at his blonde teammate and glared in return.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Sasuke hissed.

"Would you two please be quiet," Sakura's mother said, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Why do you seem so calm?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's mother stared at him for a second and then glared for a moment. She then turned her head and looked to her side.

"Sakura WILL survive this," she said. There was a tone in her voice as if saying it was a command. She looked forward to the emergency room and then walked forward towards the door.

"Miss," a nurse called. "Miss, I'm sorry but you cannot enter the emergency room."

The nurse ran over to Sakura's mother. She did not pay attention and instead walked towards the door.

"Miss!" the nurse said as she stood in front of the door.

"Step aside," Mrs. Haruno said.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow that," the nurse said. Mrs. Haruno harshly grabbed the nurse by the arm and then pushed her aside.

"I had told you before to move," she said, her voice icy cold. In a split moment she flung open the doors, expecting to see her daughter.

* * *

Naruto caught his breath as he saw the sight in front of him, Sasuke stared at the horror in front of him, as if he had witnessed the massacre again. 

The room was white and yet there were red stains around. Several doctors were gathered around, many filled with bloody hands and contraptions in their hands. Some doctors had moved to the side of the room, threw up for a second, washed their hands and put on new gloves, ready to go back to work. The air had a metallic taste that could make anyone sick. When the doctors heard the commotion, they turned, making Sasuke and Naruto feeling worse then before.

Sakura let out a scream as the pain of her insides stung. There was blood everywhere around her. The gash on her stomach to the top of her middle chest was way open, the blood flowing freely through. Her arms were bandaged but some red splotches of blood could be seen, as for the same for her legs. Her hair was dirty with dried blood, the tips red from fresh blood.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered as he saw the sight. She opened her eyes and stared at them, her bitter eyes watching them with as much strength as she had. When she saw her mother her eyes widened. The stoic face of her mother scared her and all she could do was close her eyes, feeling the pain hit her again.

"I assume that you are almost finished," Mrs. Haruno said.

"What are you doing here?.!" a doctor yelled. "This is an emergency room! Please, miss, get out."

"I shall but," Mrs. Haruno paused and then glanced at her in-pain daughter. "Finish this quickly."

Then Mrs. Haruno turned and walked out, closing the door behind herself.

"What are you two still standing here?" she asked as she glared at them. "Nearly finished my job. Leave now, you shall see her when you're permitted to."

She walked away and left through one of the exits, her face once again emotionless.

* * *

"Sas..." 

"Sasuke!" they heard and turned as they saw a nurse. "You must be in bed please. It's best if you rest up now." She gently took him by the arm and he complied, too buried in his thoughts to snap back. Naruto followed, his face down as he stared down at the floor. He had yet to notice the small tint of blood on his hands and some on his orange shirt. Sasuke looked at his hands and saw blood red, her blood. The blood on his shirt could not be seen, but he wanted to change it immediately. "Sasuke, what happened to your hands?" the nurse asked.

"..." He didn't answer but continued to stare at his hands, eyes growing wide. He stole a glance at Naruto's hands and then at his. 'Mine is stained more then his.' he thought.

"What is wrong with you two?" they heard and looked up, meeting their sensei's eye. Kakashi stared at the two, curious of the blood and the sad looks on their faces. He then noticed his last missing student. "Where is Sakura?" he asked.

Naruto looked down again and stared at his hands, feeling shame and guilt for what happened to her.

"She's in the emergency room," Naruto answered. Kakashi's eye widened, as he felt scared for his only female student.

"What happened? Why is she in the emergency room?" Kakashi asked.

"She had blocked us when we attacked each other," Sasuke said. "She was hit by the Rasengan and chidori at the same time."

"I did not teach you the chidori to hurt your teammates, Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled and then looked at Naruto. "And why did you hit her with the Rasengan?!"

"We were fighting…"

"That doesn't mean that you can use those powerful attacks!" Kakashi said. "The Chidori itself is strong. It can kill a person easily, and the same goes for the Rasengan."

"Do you know when Sakura will be let out?" Kakashi asked. Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads.

"We saw Sakura's mom before and she was in a worry," Naruto said. "It's like she didn't want to be there at all. She even barged in the room and told them to hurry up."

"Naruto," Kakashi said. "I would like you to wash your hands and go home for now. It's best if you rest up. I will take care of this," Kakashi commanded and then turned to Sasuke. "As for you, it's best if you return to bed and rest at least. Also, wash the blood away as well."

"But Sakura is hurt!" Naruto yelled.

"I know, Naruto," Kakashi said. "But it's best if you leave this matter to me. As I said before, I will take care of this."

"But…"

"Naruto," Kakashi said. "I know that you're worried, but please, leave this to me."

"Yes, sensei," Naruto said and slowly walked away, his face full of regret. Kakashi turned his head to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be alright, Sasuke," Kakashi said, giving a small supporting smile. Sasuke took the hand off his shoulder and glared at his sensei.

"I…. don't care," Sasuke said and walked away, his blood stained hands in his pockets. Kakashi stared at his student and then shook his head. 'I hope Sakura will be alright…'

* * *

When Sasuke then thought it was safe, he took his hands out and stared at them, his eyes growing a bit wider then it was before. He closed his eyes and then clenched his fists, as I feeling some of the pain Sakura was. He then walked to the bathroom and washed all the blood off his hands.

* * *

It was the middle of the night he had heard the door creak open. It was the middle of the night when he heard a small bed moved, a body on it. It was then he heard a small conversation. 

"You had barely survived," he heard and thought that the voice was Tsunades. "I could heal you, but the pain will be immense."

"Do whatever you want," he heard as a reply and then heard Tsunade sigh.

"Do you realize that you might die if I try?" Tsunade asked.

"If that is what will happen then so be it," the patient answered. "There will always be a chance that I will survive."

"Alright then," Tsunade said. "I shall perform it tomorrow night. Get plenty of rest and try not to use any of your muscles much, alright?"

"Ok," was the reply and then Tsunade left. He heard the bed creak and soon saw legs. He watched with attention as soon the body moved and she revealed her face through the moonlight. Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat as he saw the damage. The scars on parts of her body were immense and there will still some bandages, some of which were still being stained by blood. Most of all, her face was scratched and there was a small scar like scratch on her cheek.

She moved towards the window and stopped for a moment, wincing as she felt a pain hit her lower stomach. She looked down and noticed her once white bandage was growing red, as the wound reopened a bit. She looked back up and continued to move towards the window, moving slowly so no other wounds could open up.

"Ah," she whispered as she touched the wound on her stomach. She winced as she brushed her hand through it and then she put it back to her side. She looked up at the moon and gave a sad smile.

"It hurts a lot," she whispered as she touched her wounds. "Kind of scary to see me this way, right? I wonder what mother will think?" she let out a bitter laugh. "Guess I'll have to be prepared for what will happen next.

"I took the hit for those two," she whispered as she stared at the moon. "It was better for me to go then those two…after all, they had a much better path then I head. They are much stronger, and if they would go, so many people will have their hearts torn apart.

"I would never live without them. Their very special, the type of people who will achieve in what they believe in. Naruto has a dream to become the greatest hokage…I'm sure he will fulfill it one day."

She took in a deep breath and let out a bittersweet smile.

"Sasuke has to goals… he wants to kill his brother in revenge and restore the Uchiha clan."

Another sad smile went through his lips.

"I could never let him die… I would jump in before he could even be killed…"

Sasuke felt his breath hitch in his throat and turned his head. 'She would risk her life for me…?'

"I guess it's one of my life long dreams to keep him alive… to keep him safe until the end… no matter how many times he hurts me and pushes me, I'll always come back…hurt me, I'll always be back… Sasuke, if you could only hear me…"

She turned her head to him and saw him with his eyes closed, thinking that he was asleep.

"Night….Sasuke."

She limped back to her bed slowly and felt her eyes drift and close. Her body was long over exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep. After all, she had a long say tomorrow. The pain will be strong but she will have to bear it. She could not die just yet… not till her goal is fulfilled.

She felt the warms wind brush against her sleeping form, making her hair move to her face a bit. She could not move it, her exhaustion was too much. Her eyes steadily closed and soon she fell asleep.

She did not seem to notice Sasuke as he got up from his bed. He moved to her sleeping form and watched her sleeping face for a second. Then, he moved a stray piece of hair away from her face. She let out a small groan but did not move. He stared at the damage that was caused and soon regretted his action.

His body moved to his bed and soon he felt his eyes drift and then close. It was over that night, but the fight wasn't just over yet. Not by a damn long shot.

* * *

So what do you think? Next chapter might come out soon! As for the other story, Stolen Smiles, I'll update as soon as I get some more reviews (XP) or just when I have it done. 

Black and Green,

Goes to her homework...


	3. Things are not as they always seem

Wow...It's been a while since I last updated hasn't it? Months, right? Neh, well I have been really busy lately. It's the end of school!! And well, I have had exams, stress, computer problems and of course, I've finally been grounded...more then once.

Well then, as for more updates later on, I'm not so sure when I can. Breaking Out will be updated as soon as possible. Most likely on a sunday or so. My home computer does not allow me to update without some errors like missing text or it doesn't upload at all.

Returning to the next update, I am still unsure. Even if it is summer, I am stuck with summer programs and a bunch of summer programs. Yet, I have taken notes on ideas on this story, Breaking Out and also new stories which I plan to write soon as soon as I finish writing Breaking Out. I have one story that I've been thinking on even _before_ Breaking Out came out.

What will it be?

I can say it will be a Naruto fanfiction as usual and it will be romance. I have had the plot saved in my journal along with hand written stories, plots, song fic plots and other ideas.

So, bassically I have many things to write.

Also, I am planning to write two different **One Shots** featuring the same song. One I plan to make it a Naruto fanfiction and the other...Well, apparently Digimon (you read right).

But, if you have any questions please due ask and I will write back as soon as I get the message. That will be, after I check those other messages from communities and such (it filled my e-mail to over 3 thousand messages)

Thank you for reading this. Now, for one of the stories you all have been waiting for.

Dedications go to: My best friend and number one fan..I wuv you sqishy!!! (xD) and my number two fan..you know who you are boy. And also, to a special someone that has got me on the phone all the time and has gotten me banned from using the phone after 11 and even grounded (but I still love you), this goes to you too.

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thoughts

"Blah" Lyrics

Blah Also lyrics

_Blah _Dream and quote (s) from the dream

**Blah **Other Thoughts

* * *

Recap:

" I could never let him die… I would jump in before he could even be killed…" 

Sasuke felt his breath hitch in his throat and turned his head. 'She would risk her life for me…?' 

" I guess it's one of my life long dreams to keep him alive… to keep him safe until the end… no matter how many times he hurts me and pushes me, I'll always come back…hurt me, I'll always be back… Sasuke, if you could only hear me…" 

She turned her head to him and saw him with his eyes closed, thinking that he was asleep. 

" Night….Sasuke." 

She limped back to her bed slowly and felt her eyes drift and close. Her body was long over exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep. After all, she had a long say tomorrow. The pain will be strong but she will have to bear it. She could not die just yet… not till her goal is fulfilled. 

She felt the warms wind brush against her sleeping form, making her hair move to her face a bit. She could not move it; her exhaustion was too much. Her eyes steadily closed and soon she fell asleep. 

She did not seem to notice Sasuke as he got up from his bed. He moved to her sleeping form and watched her sleeping face for a second. Then, he moved a stray piece of hair away from her face. She let out a small groan but did not move. He stared at the damage that was caused and soon regretted his action. 

His body moved to his bed and soon he felt his eyes drift and then close. It was over that night, but the fight wasn't just over yet. Not by a damn long shot.

End Recap. 

* * *

" Morning, Sakura!!" 

So much for a nice quite morning. 

" H-hello, N-naruto," Sakura mumbled and looked up at him from the covers. It hurt her too much to sit up, or talk in her normal voice. Naruto stared at her; guilt filled in his eyes. "What?" she asked as she tilted her head a bit. 

"…" 

" N-naruto?" 

" Why, Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Why step in front of us? You could have died! Sakura, you just could have died!" 

She smiled a little, a bitter smile. Sasuke, who had gotten up an hour ago, stood next to her hospital bed. He too, wanted to know what her answer would be. 'Why?' he thought. 

Mabataki ga kaze wo yobu 

Hohoemi ga zawameki wo keshisaru 

Anata no me ni sumu tenshi ga sasayaku 

Subete ga ima hajimaru to 

She paused for a moment and bit onto her lip. 

**Please don't start crying. Please don't start crying..**

" I-" 

" Sakura!" 

Sakura stopped and closed her mouth, her eyes dropping down as well. Her mother appeared in front of the door. First, her face appeared stern, and angry but after seeing Naruto and Sasuke, her face grew calm. 

" Look what trouble you've gotten yourself in this time," she said as she walked up to her own daughter. Sakura winced for a moment and opened her eyes to her mother. 

" I know, Mom," she said as she tried to sit up, a little to quickly at that. 

" S-sakura?" Sasuke asked as he saw blood appear on the white bed sheets. "Don't move! You'll only bleed more! Don't be a fool!" 

Sakura winced again and moved back down, holding her reopened wound. 

" What are you waiting for?" Mrs.Haruno muttered darkly under her breath. "Call the doctor now." 

Naruto stared at the woman next to him. 

**W-what..?**

" Tsunade!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the room. "Someone, call the doctor! Please, Sakura's bleeding!! TSUNADE!!" 

" Move aside," someone muttered and pushed past him and into the room. Naruto turned and moved back into the room. "Sakura, you were told not to move too much or too fast," Shizune said as she did her best to close up the wound again. 

" I-I'm sorry, Shizune," Sakura whispered as she closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. The pain stung her insides. 

" Hold on now," Shizune said. "It'll only sting a little more. But if you reopen your wound again, I'll have to take you down to the emergency room, alright?" 

" Y-yes." 

Shizune nodded and stared with a worried expression to Sakura. It seemed strange though. Who could have given her those wounds? If not that, then how much training did this girl do to get them? Scars were on some parts of her body, parts which Sakura covered with her usual ninja outfit. 

" I'll be going then," Mrs.Sakura said as she spun her heel and turned towards the door. 

" What?" Naruto questioned. "But you just got here! Why won't you stay and look after Sakura?!" 

" Because," Mrs.Haruno explained as she turned to the blonde-haired ninja. "I have things to do and if you look clearly, Sakura is sleeping. Also, you're here. You can look after her. That's the least you can do for giving her those wounds on her body." 

" Mrs.Haruno!" Shizune called out. "I would like to have a small conversation with you. And I'm quite sure that Tsunade would like to join, too." 

" If you say so then," Mrs.Haruno said and Sasuke noticed, very easily he did, that her body stiffened and her expression changed to a blank face, yet there was anger hidden under eyes. "Where are we going to have this talk?" 

" Tsunade's office," Shizune answered and the two walked out of the room. Naruto turned to Sasuke. 

" Are you just going to leave her here and go to your own room?" he questioned and Sasuke glared at him. 

" Partly, you idiot, this is also my room, if you noticed," he said and laid down on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. 

**This is just pathetic.. **

Can you feel it now 

Can you feel it now

**Why care about this anyways?**

* * *

_" It hurts. It hurts. Please just make this pain stop." _

_" Don't even say that, little one. It's best to feel pain, is it not? You get to experience more, the better you become. Soon enough, you'll feel pain no more." _

_" W-what?" _

_" You heard me loud and clear. And besides, is it not for the best? Smart move to just step in. About time you leave from this place and go where you deserve; hell." _

_" No no no no no.." _

_" Oh, yes. Is it not for the best?" _

_" No no no no no.." _

_" Ha-ha. Do you stare at your position now? Do you realize how pathetic _you look right now? Just laying in bed, not doing a thing, letting yourself be eaten on the inside. You, Sakura, Haruno, the hated child of the people? Do you?" 

_" NO! That's just not true!" _

_" Oh I think it is, hated child. You think you're just so perfect. Smart, pretty, strong. Heh. You are nothing of those things. Just a stupid-" _

_" no." _

_" Ugly." _

_" No." _

_" Little weakling." _

_" NO!" _

_" Just a hated child. Do you now understand, you Haruno brat?"  
"NO! NO! NO! You lie!!" _

_" Ha-ha-ha-ha.. Just plain pathetic. Do try to remember that, won't you?" _

_" Stop, please!!" _

_" Ha-ha-ha." _

_" Just stop it!!" _

_" Pathetic hated child.." _

_" NO!!" _

_" Useless." _

_" STOP!!" _

_" **A burden!"** _

_" NOO!!!!" _

* * *

" Sakura? Sakura! Sakura, are you okay?" 

Sakura moved her head side to side as she shut her eyes tighter, mumbling right under her breath. 

" No no no no no.." 

" Sakura?" 

Sasuke sat up from his bed and looked over, curious of what was going on. 

" Leave her alone," he said. "She's sleeping." 

" But look at her!" Naruto said as he stared helplessly at Sakura. "Sakura, wake up!" 

" Dobe, just leave her alone!" Sasuke said. He glared at the boy again. "Your just too loud." 

" Shut up!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. "Just help me wake her up. She's shaking." 

Sasuke sighed and stood up from his bed and walked over to Sakura's. He stared at her and watched as she fumbled around the bed. 

" Stop her from moving," Sasuke said as he shook her shoulders lightly. "If she moves even more she'll end up in the emergency room." 

" Wouldn't that be better for you!" Naruto said. "All you think of her is that she's a burden." 

" S-" 

" NOO!" 

Nami ni nomikomareta you ni 

Pulling on my heart 

Pulling on my heart 

Iki wo tome te wo nobashite

" Sakura! Get a hold of yourself!" Sasuke yelled and he felt his hand rise. 

" Sasuke, don't!" Naruto yelled as he held Sasuke's hand back before it hit Sakura. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she stared wide-eyed at the two boys.  
"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she stared at him. 

**He wouldn't.. Hit me..? Would he?**

" Why would you hurt her even more?!" Naruto yelled. "It's partly your fault that she's like this, y'know?! Or do you still think of her of the annoying burden you always call her?! Don't you see what she's going through?! Or do you still have that pole up your ass that makes you such an asshole?!" 

" Stop it you two," Sakura mumbled. The pain was burning yet she wanted to speak clearly. She looked up at them and smiled bitterly. "Naruto, can you please go now?" 

" Bu-" 

" I'll be alright," she said, reassuring him. "Please, just go for today. Everything will be alright. I'll be alright." 

" Okay, Sakura," Naruto said as she looked down. Sakura's smile softened and she touched his hand. 

" Don't be sad. I'll always be here," she said. Naruto smiled a bit and nodded. 

" Okay, Sakura. I'll come back tomorrow, I promise," he said. 

" Alright." 

" Bye Sakura, teme!" Naruto said and he walked out of the room and on his way to the ramen shop. 

" Sakura-" 

" Sasuke," Sakura breathed out, interrupting him. Her smile changed back to a taste of bitter sweetness. "Naruto.. He had asked me that question before.." 

" Sakura, stop talking. You're hurting yourself," Sasuke said. 

" Do not worry of me," Sakura said. "I will be alright. For Naruto, Kakashi's and even your sake." 

Baby kono sekai wa 

Kinou to wa chigau 

Anata no koto shika mienai

His reaction though, was not what she expected. His eyes grew wide and angry. 

" Sasuke?" 

" Who says I need you?!" he yelled out. "Your too pathetic for my use! Look at you! Your just stupid to think this!" 

**Please no..**

" And what do you think of yourself? Do you think by looks you can just win me over? Look at yourself! Just look! Your not even pretty!" 

**Sasuke..**

" And you just waste your time to train to be pretty, even if it's pointless! Your weak, Sakura. **Weak.** " 

" S-sa-Sasuke," Sakura stuttered as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry then.. For everything." 

He glared at her and walked back to his bed, closing his curtains behind himself. 

**Why? Why? Why? **

**What have I..?**

Sasuke laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers over himself. He glared at the bed sheets; white was all that he could see. 'Stupid! Stupid! Just down right stupid!'

* * *

Baby my wish on a wing 

kono sora wo saite 

Afureru hitotsu no kotoba de

" Sakura, are you ready now?" 

" Yes, Tsunade." 

" This will be painful," Tsunade stated. "And as said the night before, you might die from this. I don't guarantee a 100 percent recovery either." 

" I'll take what ever percent I have to live," Sakura answered and winced; it was getting harder to breath now and then. 

Tsunade nodded and clapped her hands together. 

" Then I will take you to the emer-" 

" No!" Sakura said and winced again. "Please.. Not there." 

" Sakura.." 

" Please, Tsunade," Sakura murmured. "Anywhere but there!" 

" Sakura, what is it? What makes you so scared of the emergency room?" Tsunade asked. Something seemed strange to her. The way this girl acted, she wanted to know what had made her like this. Was it the fear of dying? Or maybe the fear of blood? "Explain this to me, Sakura." 

Sakura looked away. 

" I can't, Tsunade," Sakura said and closed her eyes. Tsunade sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. She couldn't handle this today. 

" Alright," Tsunade said. "Until I get the data I need, the operation is on hold." 

" W-what?" Sakura asked. "B-but."  
"But nothing," Tsunade said. "I have special tablets that I will give you to keep your strength up and such but still, I advise no hard training. Understand?" 

" Umm, y-yes!" Sakura said, her eyes wide from surprise. "T-thank you." 

" You have a lot of strength today, do you not? You spoke today, and almost stood up as Shizune has told me." 

" I can withstand a lot of pain, Tsunade," Sakura said and tried to sit up for the second time today. 

" I wouldn't move now though," Tsunade said and gently pushed the pink-haired girl back down. "I want you to rest up, a lot. For you, I will make sure no guest comes to disturb you. Alright?" 

" Yes," Sakura said with a small smile. "Thank you Tsunade." 

Tsunade nodded. 

" I will send the medicine with your breakfast in the morning. Now, just sleep." 

" Yes. Goodnight, Tsunade." 

" Goodnight Sakura." 

With that, the blonde haired doctor walked out of the room, lights out. Sakura covered the bed sheets over her body and closed her eyes once again, letting her body relax. Maybe it would be a bit different now. Well, she hoped at least. Sasuke's insults still sting fresh in her mind.. And her heart. She bit back tears yet they came back. 'Why, Sasuke?' she thought to herself. 'Why? Why?' 

" Ha-ha. Do you stare at your position now? Do you realize how **pathetic** you look right now? Just laying in bed, not doing a thing, letting yourself be eaten on the inside. You, Sakura, Haruno, the hated child of the people? Do you?" 

' No.' she thought and shook her head. 'I shouldn't be thinking of this now. I should be sleeping now, just sleeping.' 

Kagayaki wo tadoru shisen 

Mayowazu anata e hashiru noni 

Tachisukumu kokoro tameiki wo tsuku 

Marude nagai tabi no you de 

Sakura closed her eyes and her body relaxed. Soon enough, she was in deep sleep.

* * *

Sasuke lifted his bed sheets and turned over to Sakura's bed. Seeing that she was asleep, he took his chance and walked towards the window. There, he leaned against the nearby wall and stared outside. It was a nice night as it seemed; too quite, too peaceful. He didn't like it. Not one bit. 

" Come on out, Sasuke." 

" Come out and play." 

His senses grew alert and he opened the window. His eyes looked around the area and yet found no one. 

**I can't be hearing things..**

" Mmmm," Sakura mumbled in her sleep. Sasuke turned to her direction and stared. He moved over a bit and moved away the curtain to her side of the room. Her short pink tresses were scattered on her pillow. The lids of her eyes were hiding away those emerald eyes that shinned whenever she saw him. The figure that she had was covered by the white bed sheets. 

**No.. Not now.**

He shook his head and climbed back in bed, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. He closed his eyes and let himself doze off a bit. 

" Can you feel it now 

Can you feel it now 

Toki wa mujou ni nagareteku."

**What?**

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around the room. His body sat up and he looked over at Sakura. He narrowed his eyes a bit; either in sleep or in suspicion. He looked around the room and sensed for any chakra except his or Sakuras. 

**Who the hell can that be? Who is there, singing this song?!**

" Pulling on my heart 

Pulling on my heart 

Kono omoi tokihanashite."

Sasuke shook his head and clenched his hair in his fists. He shut his eyes tight and tried to wipe away the hearing of the song. He was screaming on the inside, screaming for it to just stop. Yet it continued. Every little sentence he had heard played in his head, over and over again. 

**Stop it!**

" Baby mou mirai mo

Yakusoku mo iranai."

He pulled the covers over himself and curled together, keeping his arms and legs close to himself. His head was shaking and yet he stayed in his place, eyes closed. With his body relaxing, his eyes closed gently. With that, Sasuke Uchiha had fallen asleep. 

" Anata ga soko ni iru dake de 

Baby my wish on a wing 

Kono koe wo to base 

* * *

" Sakura?! You're up!" 

" Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" 

" B-but..Yesterday.." 

" Oh..D-don't worry," Sakura said with a soft, small smile. Tsunade had given her the tablets and gave her shot, giving her enough strength to at least walk for a bit and talk. She was still on a disadvantage. The wound could easily be reopened so Sakura was not permitted to leave the hospital till it was tightly sealed up. More or less, she still had to explain to Tsunade of her fear of the emergency room. 

Sakura shuddered at that thought. 

" Sakura? You alright? You're shaking?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. 

" I'm fine, Naruto. Please, don't worry." 

" I do! And so do the others…!" 

" Others?" 

" Yeah!" Naruto said with his grin. 

" Like who?" Sakura asked, her small smile getting a bit bigger. 

" Well," Naruto began. "Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Ten-ten, Lee, Shikamaru too and even Neji!" 

" Wow," Sakura said. "Anymore?"  
"Well, yeah." 

" Who?" 

" Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and of course Tsunade!" Naruto said with a big fox grin. 

" Thank you for telling me, Naruto. It made my day," Sakura said, softly. 

" Can you walk?"  
"Yeah..But not much of course. I can't leave the hospital just yet!" 

" Yo!" 

" SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE!!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi sighed. 

" I was lost on the road to life again," Kakashi explained. He turned to Sakura and let a grin, Well, by looking at his visible eye you can tell. "And how are you feeling this good morning, my student?"  
"Just fine, sensei," Sakura answered. Kakashi nodded and placed something on her nearby small desk. 

" Here you are," he said. "A get well gift."  
Sakura smiled a bit and took it gently. She took of the rapping. Her expression though, went from smiling to sickness. 

" S-sensei.." 

" Oh..!" Kakashi said and took away the orange book. "That's the wrong one. That's for me.. Here you are. This should be your gift." 

" Are you sure?" 

" Yes." 

" Positive?"  
"Perhaps." 

Sakura let out a sigh and opened the gift. Her eyes grew wide and she stared at the gift. 

" Sensei.." 

Kakashi smiled. 

" I hope you will enjoy this." 

" I will Sensei," Sakura said as she smiled in delight and held the necklace in her hands. Her eyes twinkled in delight as she looked at it, admiring the shape of the Haruno clan. The circle was colored inside with a pink material with a cherry blossom in the middle. On the back though, Sakura noted that there was a small Uchiha symbol. Her heart sprung and she stared at her team mate across the room. He looked over at her and she blushed a bit, staring back at the necklace. 

" I knew you would like it." 

" I do!" 

" Can you slip it on?" 

" Yep!" Sakura said and put on the necklace, connecting the clasp. "Thank you so much, Sensei!" 

Kakashi nodded. 

" Just feel better, won't you?" he asked. Sakura nodded with her smile. Her fingers played with the charm and she looked at the Uchiha symbol on the back. Her smile disappeared for a moment. 

**I almost forgot..**

Baby mou mirai mo 

Yakusoku mo iranai 

Anata ga soko ni iru dake de.

" Sakura?" 

" Oh..um..yes..?" 

" Are you alright?" Kakashi asked. "You seemed.." 

" I'm fine," Sakura said and returned to her smile. 

" Oh…There are guests here.." 

Faces turned to the new voice. Sakura froze and hid the necklace in her hospital dress. She looked down as her mother entered the room, her voice completely blank. 

" Aa," Kakashi said. "You must be Sakura's mother, correct?" 

" Yes, I am," she replied. "May you all leave for a moment? I would like to speak to my daughter, Sakura." 

" Alright," Kakashi said and Sakura winced. 

' **Don't leave…'**

" Well, you heard her," Kakashi said as he took Naruto by the coat. "Come on, you two. We'll be outside if you need anything." 

" Thank you." 

With that, the boys were out of the room, leaving Sakura with her Mother. Sakura stared on the floor while her mother sat by on a nearby chair. 

" Haruno-san, I.." 

" Don't say a single word. You know what the prices are, child." 

" Yes, Haruno-san." 

" And you are to go to the emergency room tomorrow. I want you out of here and work to pay off this bill." 

" Yes, Haruno-san." 

" More or less, I have work to do with you." 

Sakura winced but nodded. 

" Yes, Haruno-san." 

" Good." 

Sakura's mother sneered and whispered into her daughter's ear, "You pay for what you have done." 

" Y-yes, Haruno-san." 

" Do not stutter in my presence!" 

" Yes, Haruno-san." 

" Good," she said as she got up from her seat. "I shall be going now. You know what to say." 

" Yes, Haruno-san." 

" Good…Goodbye," she whispered and swung open the door and left. 

Baby my wish on a wing 

Kono koe wo to base 

Furueru hoshi wo tsukinukete.

But before she did she took a step backward. 

" I almost forgot," she said and walked back into the room and to Sakura. She pulled up the necklace and played around with it in her hand. Then she pulled it off and threw it on Sakura's lap. "Filth." 

" I know, Haruno-san." 

She moved out of the room this time, and didn't return. Sakura stared at the necklace and let out a small tear. 

**I know..I know….**

" Do you feel me? 

Do you feel me now?"

**_Filth…_**

* * *

Now, what do you think? Any questions? Feel free to ask and I will reply as soon as I can. 

Black and green,

Passes Out.


End file.
